1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication which is performed when a wireless communication network participation terminal participates in a wireless communication network such as a wireless local area network (LAN) constructed by a wireless communication network construction terminal. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-106451, filed May 20, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication terminals driven by batteries such as mobile telephones, smartphones, tablets, and digital still cameras have become remarkably widespread. In such wireless communication terminals driven by batteries, it is important to reduce power consumption such that driving can be performed for a long period of time.
In the past, as a means of reducing power consumption of a communication terminal, a technique of generating predetermined vibration while both terminals are in contact with each other and starting communication between the terminals when both terminals detect the predetermined vibration has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-303571.
Meanwhile, when wireless communication is performed via a wireless LAN, a wireless communication network participation terminal needs setting information of a wireless communication network in order to participate in the wireless communication network provided by a wireless communication network construction terminal such as an access point and receive authentication for performing data communication. The setting information of the wireless communication network includes various kinds of information such as a network ID (SSID), an authentication scheme, an encryption scheme, and an encryption key of the wireless communication network.
As a wireless communication protocol used when the wireless communication network participation terminal participates in the wireless communication network and receives authentication using the setting information of the wireless communication network, there are a plurality of wireless communication protocols. The wireless communication network participation terminal can use any one of the plurality of wireless communication protocols. As an example of the wireless communication protocol, there is a scheme of performing a connection process as a wireless communication network participation terminal transmits a communication connection request message for requesting a communication connection to a wireless communication network construction terminal using setting information stored in the wireless communication network participation terminal before a communication start trigger is generated. In this scheme, as a user reads the setting information through a management screen of the wireless communication network construction terminal or the like and inputs the setting information on the wireless communication network participation terminal, the setting information is stored in the wireless communication network participation terminal.
Inputting the setting information of the wireless communication network to the wireless communication network participation terminal is complicated, and it is particularly difficult for a user who is unfamiliar with a wireless LAN technique to input the setting information of the wireless communication network. For this reason, as another wireless communication protocol, a scheme of performing a connection process as a wireless communication network participation terminal acquires setting information of a wireless communication network and transmits a communication connection request message after a communication start trigger is generated while reducing a burden on a user has been widespread. For example, Wi-Fi Protected Setup™ (hereinafter referred to as WPS) is defined as a standard setup in the wireless LAN industry.